The adventures of Bulbasaur and Squirtle
by GenericFicWriter
Summary: Bulbasaur and Squirtle adventure through the pokemon world, and battle the evil fanfiction king
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is a story made by my friend who is an intellectual.**

One day Bulbasaur was sleeping, but then a giant meteor destroyed Blue. Bulbasaur said, "WHAT THE HECK?!" Charizard was still sleeping. Bulbasaur went up to him and slapped him on the head. "WHAT THE SHIT MAN, I WAS HAVING THE MOST BEAUTIFUL DREAM OF MY LIFE!" "Oh sorry, what was it about?" Bulbasaur said. "I mean it had somebody from the Galar region and Kanto region," said Charizard. "AND MAN WAS IT HOT HOT HOT!" "You stupid," said Bulbasaur. "anyway a giant meteor hit the Kanto region." "BUH WHAT?" yelled Charizard. "But it only got Blue," said Bulbasaur. "Well ok then," said Charizard. Later on, something came out of the meteor. "The heck?" said Bulbasaur. A weird being came out of the meteor. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" yelled Squirtle. "Wait, Squirtle what are you doing here?" said Bulbasaur. "Well, I was just playing a weird game intell I saw that big ass meteor," said Squirtle. "Ok," said Bulbasaur. WHAT LIES IN THAT BIG AND THICC METEOR, IS IT SOMETHING THAT WILL DESTROY THE WHOLE PLANET OR SOMEONE'S OLD BODY PILLOW? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF POKEBALL Z.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember guys, This story was made by my friend who is an intellectual**

The meteor made a really weird and gay noise. The three starters looked in fear. "Ight imma head out," said Charizard. "NOT FOR LONG!" cried the strange being. The being shot a big laser that went right through Charizard. "CHARIZARD!" yelled Bulbasaur and Squirtle. "Guys, its ok just take me to a Pokemon Center," said Charizard. "Well, ok then," said Squirtle. Charizard stumbled to the nearest Pokemon center. "Well, that's taken care of, but now WHO ARE YOU, YOU GAY BEING OF DIARERRA!" yelled Bulbasaur. "Fine let me introduce myself, I am the supreme king of fanfiction, and I somehow ended up in this universe." said the King of Fanfiction. "Well, what are gonna do here?" said Squirtle, while smoking. "HAHA, WELL IF YOU LIL' KIDS WANNA KNOW, IMMA GONNA GET EVERYONE HERE WHO CAN BE MADE INTO FANFICTION, TURN THEM INTO IT, AND THEN BACK THEM CRY IN AGONY BWA HA HA HA!" yelled the King of Fanfiction. "What madman," said Bulbasaur. "NOW WHO IS THE FIRST ONE I SHALL TURN INTO FANFICTION?!" said the King of Fanfiction. "Geez hope he doesn't find Gardevoir or Lopunny," said Squirtle. "I dated them once." "Bruh that's a lie," said Bulbasaur. "Oh be quiet," said Squirtle. The King of Fanfiction started to say a weird spell "SHOO BOO DA WA DA WA GIVE ME A WAIFU TO MAKE FANFICTION OUTTA!" A big fog then shot up on the air. Bulbasaur was terrified. Squirtle kept on smoking. Then the big fog spread out to the eight regions. "OH SHIT WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" yelled Bulbasaur. "How about we go to those regions and see what's up?" said Squirtle. "Ok then, good plan," said Bulbasaur. "WELL NOW I WILL RULE THE WORLD BYE BYE!" yelled the King of Fanfiction. "I AM OFF TO TELL MY QUEEN THE GREAT NEWS!" the King of Fanfiction later on teleported away. "Good nows our chance to go to those regions!" said Bulbasaur. "First let me get a new cigarette." said Squritle. "Bruh." said Bulbasaur. NOW BULBASAUR AND SQUIRTLE START THEIR JOURNEY TO GO TO THOSE REGIONS. WILL THEY MAKE IT IN TIME OR WILL THE PERV KING OF FANFICTION RULE THE WORLD! FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE ON POKEBALL Z!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys so nothing has changed from the last 2 chapters, this story is still being written by my friend, who is still an intellectual**

The two starters first stop was the Johto region. They saw the meteor in Violet City. The weird being came out. Bulbasaur took out his shotgun. Squirtle got a firework. "Wait, why do you have a firework?" said Bulbasaur. "You'll see ehehehe" said Squirtle. "GRAAH WAIFUS NEED WAIFUUUS!" yelled the monster. "Hold it right there big boy," said Bulbasaur. He loaded his shotgun and shot the monster. The monster spit out blood and was shot in two. "Disgusting," said Squirtle. Then, the monster became two separate beings. "Well shit." said Bulbasaur. The two monsters attacked citizens in the area. They crashed into stores and stole weird magazines. "NOOOOO! MY HOT MAGAZINES!" said the store manager. "Jesus what will we do Bulbasaur?" said Squirtle. "Dunno, how about you use that firework?" said Bulbasaur. "Ok" Squirtle grabbed one of the aliens and put a firework in his ear. "GWAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled the monster. "I don't know, but I will put some fire on this." Squirtle grabbed a match and lighted the firework. "NO, NO STOP MAN!" yelled the monster in horrific danger. "Bye!" said Squirtle. The firework blew up and the monster was ablidorated completely. "Oh shit." said the other monster. Bulbasaur went for the other one with a nude magazine. "GWAH BAH!" yelled the monster. The monster started to pass out. Bulbasaur grabbed a loaf of bread and wakked the monster to the sun. "Ok next stop the Hoenn region!" said Bulbasaur. "I'LL STOP YOU RIGHT THERE!" said someone. "WHAT THE- PICHU?" yelled Squirtle. "Ha, the one and only, now Squirtle we made a deal last year that I let you borrow my stuff animal for a week. WHERE IS IT NOW?" said Pichu. "Oh shit, I forgot and I instead gave it to a Gyarados." said Squirtle. "CUT THAT STUPID CRAP! I KNOW YOU HAVE MY PLUSHY SOMEWHERE!" yelled Pichu. "Uh oh." said Squirtle. WELP, IT SEEMS LIKE SQUIRTLE HAS MET AN OLD FIEND, PICHU SEEMS TO WANT TO FIGHT WITH THE TURTLE. WILL SQUIRTLE BE ABLE TO GET AWAY FROM PICHU ALIVE IN ORDER TO SAVE THE PLANET? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF THE BULB AND SQUIRT!


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is still being written by my friend, so yeahhhhhhh, enjoy this chapter**

"Geez Squirtle why is he so mad at you?" replied Bulbasaur. "I DON'T KNOW MAN!" yelled Squirtle. Pichu loaded a bazooka. "I want you to tell me where my plush toy is at," said Pichu. "BRUH MAN DON'T SHOOT ME WITH THAT!" said Squirtle. "I DOUBLE DARE YOU MOTHAFACKA!" yelled Pichu. "Bro I love pulp fiction, such a good film!" said Bulbasaur, "SHUT UP!" yelled both Squirtle and Pichu. "Now I will kill you for not giving back my toy!" yelled Pichu. "Bu-" "NO BUTS NO CUTS AND NO FRGGING COCONUTS!" interrupted Pichu. Pichu jumped high into the air and let out his bazooka. A rocket fired. The two starters dodged and a big explosion occurred wiping the floor. "Crap, I mis-GWAH" Squirtle punched Pichu in the guts. "HOW GWAH!" yelled Pichu in pain. "Live us the heck alone we got a job to do." said Squirtle. Squirtle raised his small foot and kicked Pichu in the head. Pichu crashed onto the floor making a small earthquake. "Geez man isn't he only a toddler?" said Bulbasaur. "No he's actually 30, he just pressed B when he started evolving," replied Squirtle. The two starters made their way to the Hoenn region. WHAT LIES IN THE 3RD GENERATION OF POKEMON? WILL THEY SEE MORE POKEMON AND THAT GAY MONSTER? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF SQUIRTLE SHELL P!


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes this story was once again made by the intellectual who made the other T rated stuff, here's more**

"Why is there a poster that says 'Treecko: Fifteen minutes could save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance'?" said Bulbasaur. "Heh, it blows my mind I mean what were they thinking?" said Squirtle. The meteor opened up in Littleroot town. "HAHA GIMME THE WAIFUS!" yelled the monster. "HEY YOU TELL ME!" A pokemon trainer named Brendon saw the big montser. "OK OK! UM.. MAY AND FLANNERY Y-YEAH!" yelled Brendon "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled May in the background. "OH YEAH THANKS KID!" The monster leaped into May's house. "OH GOD PLEASE SPARE I'M ONLY TEN MAN!" yelled May. "Wait you're only ten?" said the monster. "Yeah" said May. "Well shit sorry, BUT THERE IS WEIRD FAN ART OF YA SO I'LL TAKE YOU ANYWAY BWA HA HA!" yelled the monster. "SHIT!" yelled May. "Hold it there fat ass!" said the two starters. "Oh, you're the two who killed my comrade. Guess I will kill you too!" "Not if I have anything to say about, and I do, I gonna say the N-Word!" said Squirtle. "Geez man don't say that that word is racist." said Bulbasaur. Squirtle cleared his throut "NO KYOGRE AND BROUDON ARE BEATING THE LIVNG SHIT OUT OF EACH OTHER AGAIN BECAUSE THEY ARE SO STUPID OH GREAT RAYQUAZA PLEASE HELP SO YOU CAN TEACH THOSE GUYS A LESSOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" yelled Squirtle. A big storm appeared in the air. "Oh look Rayquaza!" said Bulbasaur. "WHO SUMMONED ME?" said Rayquaza. The monster trembled in fear. "Well, this pervert tried to get so-called waifus, so can you kill him please?" "Well, ok" said Rayquaza. Rayquaza shot out a mighty beam that hit the monster. "UWAAAHAAHAHABWAHAH!" yelled the monster who was turned into dust. "Yo thanks Rayquaza, but you destroyed the house," said Bulbasaur. "Not my problem, bye!" Rayquaza went back up into the air. "Geez why are those pokemon so violent?" thought May. "Well, guess we'll be- OH SHIT!" said Squirtle. "What is it now Squirtle?" said Bulbasaur. "I SEE A GARDEVOIR IN THAT GRASS OVER THERE! OH BULBASAUR, YOU GOTTA LET ME SEE HER!" said Squirtle. "Jesus Squirtle, you are messed up," said Bulbasaur. "Squirtle where you at?" said Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur saw Squirtle with the Gardevoir. "Heh heh, hey, I'm a single guy who's got some buff packs heh heh, wanna see 'em?" said Squirtle in a pervy manner. "SQUIRTLE WE HAVE TO GO TO THE SINNOH REGION MAN! STOP FLIRTING!" said Bulbasaur. "OK MAN LET'S GO!" yelled Squirtle. But before that the Gardevoir did a big kick to Squirtles special area and sened him all the way to the Sinnoh region. "Hey thanks!" said Bulbasaur. GEEZ THIS WAS A LARGE EPISODE, BUT NOW THE GRASS LETTUCE AND WATER TURTLE GO TO THE SINNOH REGION! WHAT HAPPENS? WELL SOME CRAZY STUFF! TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OF NINTENDO WII!


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember guys this story is written by... An Intellectual. (Ha, Bet I Fooled You!)**

The two starters made it too the Sinnoh region. "YO IT'S CYNTHIA!" yelled Squirtle. "YEAH, SHE WAS SO OVERPOWERED MAN THAT THEY NERFED HER!" replied Bulbasaur. "Thank you thank you, now Garchomp and I need to make a show for everyone, let's go Garchomp!" "Yes ma'am." said Garchomp. "HA HA NOT FOR LONG!" yelled a monster. "Jesus these guys keep on coming." said Bulbasaur. "HA HA, I SEE WAIFU! ME TAKE WAIFU AND SEND IT TO QUEEN!" yelled the monster. "Hold up they have a queen?" said Squirtle. "No shit." said Bulbasaur. The monster did a ginormus leap into the air "HA HA, WAIFU ON WEIRD GAY DRAGON, I WILL TAKE YOU WITH ME!" "Ha ha, bitch." said Garchomp. "Stay here, i'll be back." "Yeah Garchomp KILL THAT THING!" "Ha ha, yes ma'am." Garchomp leaped into the air also. "HA HA FOOLISH CRE-GRAH!" Garchomp kicked the monster and slammed him to the ground. Garchomp massacres the monster that was trying to take her trainer. "Damn, that Garchomp could sure kick ass." said Squirtle. "Yeah, no wonder Cynthia was nerfed." said Bulbasaur. Garchomp punched the monster 1,000,000 times in the ass. "AHRGH!" the monster screamed in terror. "If only I can find a chick liek that Garchomp." said Squirtle. "Bruh shut up." said Bulbasaur. "Oh look snack line, imma get some popcorn." "Ok Bulbasaur." said Squirtle. The two starters ate the popcorn while watching Garchomp beat something up. "MERCY, MERCY!" yelled the monster. "No." Garchomp then moved her hands into a familar pose. "Ka..." "WAIT BRO WAIT" "Me..." "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE" "Ha..." "NO GIRL LET ME LIVE I JUST NEED WAIFUS" "ME..." "NO PLEASE" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" "FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" The devasting energy wave blasted the monster to bits of salt. Everyone was tramatized. "Wha-Wha-What was t-that?" said Squirtle. "I-I-I-I don't know." said Bulbasaur. "Um, excuse me Cynthia, how does your Garchomp know that?" "Well, I taught it, simple really, Garchomp get back here I need coffee!" "Yes ma'am." said Garchomp. Cynthia and her pal Garchomp go to the nearest Staryubucks. "Well, I guess we will go to Unova right?" said Squirtle. "Yes." said Bulbasaur. NOW THE TWO STARTERS MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE UNOVA REGION. I AM STARTING TO RUN OUT OF IDEAS ON HOW TO END AN EPISODE SO BYE BYE AND STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OF NOT DRAGON BALL Z!


	7. Chapter 7

**This is written by an intellectual...**

The two starters made it to the Unova Region. "Hey there Bulbasaur." said someone. "The heck who is that?" said Bulbasaur. "Ha, you don't remember do you?" The strange being came out. "Oh, its Snivy." said Bulbasaur. "What's wrong man?" said Squirtle. "We had a little rivalry back at a Pokemon daycare. I got sent to the Kanto Region and he got sent to here. We were having a battle to see who is the better grass type. But then, a pokemon trainer took him away and he has been wanting to beat me up since." "HA HA! That's right. Now show me all of the skills you have learned!" "Look Bulbasaur! Another monster!" interrupted Squirtle. The monster seemed to be a huge one. "Well, time to get another monster." said Bulbasaur. "HOLD UP BITCH! I WANT A REMATCH!" said Snivy. "Jesus. Aren't you happy with your trainer?" said Squirtle. "I KNOW MY TRAINER'S HOT IT'S JUST THAT I WANT A FRICKING REMATCH!" yelled Snivy. "Hey, can I SEE your trainer?" said Squirtle. "No, she's babysitting a Zekrom and Reshiram." said Snivy. "SHIT I mean, oh ok." said Squirtle. "GRAH!" the monster yelled as he stomped his foot on a Pokemart. Bulbasaur let out a vine and grabbed the monster's head. "Damn, that's long." said Snivy. Bulbasaur then yanked the monster and made it fall onto an empty house. "WAIT YOU JUST MADE THE MONSTER CRASH INTO VICTINI'S PLACE!" yelled Snivy. "Oh." said Bulbasaur. "WHO IS MAKING ALL OF THAT STUPID NOISE! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" yelled Victini. "Sorry man, can you take out that monster?" asked Squirtle. "Fine." Victini used V Create and made the monster burn like crazy. "SHIT GRAHHH!" yelled the monster. "THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T MAKE ANY ****ING NOISE!" yelled Victini. The monster was now a burnt chicken nugget. Snivy sneered at Bulbasaur. "What is it Snivy?" said Bulbasaur. "TIME TO BE DESTROYED!" yelled Snivy. Snivy charged at Bulbasaur. Snivy used Razor Leaf, but Bulbasaur dodged the attack. Bulbasaur then grabbed Snivy and stuffed him in the ground. "MMF MMF!" mumbled Snivy. "Whatever man." Bulbasaur took Snivy out of the ground. "Geez Bulbasaur, what happened to you?" "Tons of shit. Now go back to your trainer before someone else wants a Snivy." "Good idea, see ya!" Snivy went on his way back to his trainer. "Gosh I hope we get through regions quicker." said Squirtle. "Same." said Bulbasaur. THE STARTERS ARE NOW GOING TO THE KALOS REGION. LET'S SEE OF X MARKS THE SPOT THERE AND THERE ARE NO ADDITONAL CHARACTERS! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF NINTENDO WII U!


	8. Chapter 8

**Blah Blah Blah Intellectual**

The two starters made it to the Kalos region. They ended up in a big and spooky forest. "Geez, why is this place so darn dark?" said Squirtle. "How do I know, it's nature after all." said Bulbasaur. Then, a super loud and gay sound appeared. "AHHA HHAHAH HAHA AH H A HAH HAHAHA H HA" yelled Squirtle." WHAT THE SHIT WAS THAT!?" "By the love of Arceus are you frigging LOUD.," said Bulbasaur. "Hey, it's not my fault I have high blood pressure." A strange figure then landed on the side of a tree. "What is that?" said Bulbasaur. The strange figure then threw something at the starters. "EW THAT'S NASTY, I THINK I'M GONNA BARF!" said Bulbasaur. "Gee Bulbasaur, you're usually that calm one, this is nothing," replied Squirtle. "BUT THERE IS A DECAPITATED HEAD STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF BLEEDING ON THE FLOOR AND THIS IS actually the monster that has been terrorizing the pokeworld." said Bulbasaur. The figure hopped to the two starters. "S-Stand back buckeroo! I know kung fu!" said Bulbasaur. "Heh, silly starters, I am will be quite satisfied at the face of your annihilation." said the thing. "Who are you dick wad?" said Squirtle. "Well, I am a Greninja! And for coming to my spot on the woods, I will kill you and make you fall asleep and NEVER WAKE UP AGAIN!" the Greninja threw a water shuriken to the starters. "OH SHIT MC MUFFINS LOOK OUT!" the starters leaped out of the way. "Heh, fast I see, but I am faster!" Greninja started to go at maximum speeds. "W-Where is this ludicrous ninja?" said Squirtle. "Right here turtle and lettuce!" Greninja kicked both of the starters and made them fly head first into a tree. "COUGH wait did he COUGH just call me COUGH a LETTUCE?!" yelled Bulbasaur. "NOW THAT NINJA SCREWED UP! SCREW UP BIG TIME!" yelled Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur charged at the Greninja and htiing him in the head. "OW MAN THAT WAS MY TONGUE!" "Your WHAT?" said Bulbasaur. "If you have not noticed, this may look like a scarf, but it is actually my tongue! Now I will kill you." Greninja kicked Bulbasaur in the special area. "GAHH" "HAHA" said Greninja. Bulbasaur let one of his vines grab the ninja's leg. The ninja tripped and fell on his back. Bulbasaur punched the frog in the face and sent him flying back first to a tree. "SHIT OW MY BACK AGAIN!" yelled the Greninja in pain. "C'mon Squirtle, let's get out of here before he fights us again, anyway we are in his terriotory so let's get outta here." Bulbasaur and Squirtle ran away to the Alola region. "Darn Kanto starters, at least they got out of place. Pretty strong guys. Now I think I left the oven on and that monster is still dead. Guess it's time for dinner!" The Greninja carried the dead monster to have some nice dinner. "Actually, I will throw away the monster and have a sandwich instead! Screw monsters." The Greninja happily ate his sandwich while the two starters continued their journey. NOW THE ALOLA REGIONS IS UP NEXT AFTER THAT ONE MORE REGION TO GO AND OFF TO FIND THE KING OF FANFICTION. WILL THE STARTERS CLAIM VICTORY OR WILL THEY FALL AND FANFICTION WILL TAKE OVER, FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF NINTENDO SWITCH LITE!


	9. Chapter 9

**Intellectualism, YEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

The two starters made it to the Alola region. "Wow, there are so many berries!" yelled Squirtle. "Yeah, but we're trying to find that stupid monster guy," said Bulbasaur. Suddenly, two creepy guys walked up to the small guys. "HEY LOOK AT THESE MIDGETS!" yelled one. "HAHA, THEY LOOK SCARED HEHE!" yelled the other one. "Geez, look at these guys, are they on crack?" said Bulbasaur. "Nah, that's cocaine," said Squirtle. The two guys then grabbed the starters. "OH SHIT LEMME GO MAN I'M  
ONLY LIKE A FOOT TALL, I THINK!" yelled Squirtle. "EW, THESE GUYS SMELL LIKE GARBODOR!" yelled Bulbasaur. The two guys threw them in a truck and then rode off. "God, we're gonna get so moles-" "HEY HEY, THAT'S TOO FAR MAN, ANYWAY WE CAN FIGHT BACK." interrupted Bulbasaur. The back door opened and the starters got thrown out. "WELL WELL IF IT  
ISN'T THE GUYS THAT SLAUGHTERED MY COMRADES!" yelled a big guy. "Woah, this one's more ugly!" said Squirtle.  
"WHAT THE SHIT DID YOU JUST SAY? I AM THE COMMANDER OF THOSE OTHER MONSTERS AND I HIRED THESE GUYS TO CATCH YOU TWO!" yelled the commander. "Wait, what's your name?" said Bulbasaur. "MY NAME IS SIR FICTION MAKER THE FOUR HUNDRED TWETENTYITH!" said Commander Fiction Maker. "Ok, a bit of a stretch but ok I guess." said  
Bulbasaur. "NOW BRING THESE GUYS TO THE CAGE MATCH, THE POKEMON I CAUGHT IS WAITING," said the  
Commander. The two starters got thrown out and into the match. "HEH, MORE BUGS FOR ME TO SQUASH!" said an  
Incineroar. "My god CAN YOU GUYS JUST COME UP WITH SOMETHING ELSE?" yelled Bulbasaur. "FINE!" said Incineroar.  
"I don't even get paid much so I'll come up with something better. Um, you guys are gonna turn into the pavement!" said Incineroar. "Good enough," said Bulbasaur. The fight began. "Bruh, I can't fight, you're gonna have to do this on your own," said  
Bulbasaur. "WHAT WHY?" said Squirtle. "I'm weak to fire," said Bulbasaur. "Oh, ok. I got you!" said Squirtle. "WELL, THEN I  
WILL DISPOSE OF THE GR-ASS!" said Incineroar. Incineroar kicked Bulbasaur to the place where the Commander was at.  
"OOOH GLORIOUS WAIFUS PICTURES AHAHHAHAH!" yelled the Commander in a dirty-minded manner." "SIR LOOK!  
LETTUCE!" yelled one of the big guys. "That's not lettu-OH SHIT!" Bulbasaur crashed into the window. "ARGH YOU  
ANNOYING LITTLE SHRIMP. BIG BOIS GET 'EM! I'M OFF TO THE LAST REGION!" the Commander flew out the window.  
The two guards launched themselves at Bulbasaur, but the grass pokemon used a vine to slam them on the ground, making  
the ground shake. Bulbasaur got punched in the face and got slammed to a wall. "Ha, stupid creature." said one guy. The  
other guy punched Bulbasaur in the stomach. Bulbasaur then let out a vine and made the two guys smash their heads  
together. "Ugh, stupid grass." said the two guys. "Hehe." said Bulbasaur. Meanwhile, Squirtle was getting bodied by Incineroar even though he had a type advantage. "HAHAHA, STUPID PUDDLE! I AM A BETTER FIGHTER THAN YOU!" said Incineroar.  
"Stupid cat, you smell like shit." said Squirtle. Squirtle kicked the cat and threw it to the cage wall. Incineroar grabbed Squirtle  
by the neck and stuffed him in the ground. "THE HARDER THEY FALL RIGHT?" yelled Incineroar. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW  
WHAT THAT MEANS!" yelled Squirtle. He sprayed Incineroar with water and made him go through the ceiling. "AAAH!"  
yelled Incineroar. "Hey, are you ok Squirtle? I saw the Commander go to the Galar region." said Bulbasaur. "Yeah, i'm fine.  
let's go to the next region and finish this." said Squirtle. THE TWO STARTERS ARE NOW GOING TO THE LAST REGION  
UNTIL GAMEFREAK SAYS MORE SHIT AND THEN THEY CONFRONT THE KING OF FANFICTION, HAVEN'T HEARD  
FROM HIM IN A WHILE HUH? ANYWAY THE STARTERS GO TO THE LAST GENERATION. WILL THEY BE GOOD OR BAD  
I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS, JUST MAKE SURE TO WAIT INTELL THE NEXT EPISODE OF...UM...NINTENDO  
GAMECUBE YEAH!


	10. Chapter 10

The two starters made it to the Galar region (which is the most controversial one). "Look up there! The meteor is on the battle  
tower!" said Bulbasaur. "Then's let's climb up!" said Squirtle. "Dummy, we'll die if we even try to get up there, and if they see a  
wild pokemon like us, they would want to make us fight," replied Bulbasaur. "Gee your right, well, let's just hire someone to take us there," said Squirtle. The two starters went to the nearest trainer and got thrown to the top. "GEEZ THAT GUY HAS  
SOME CORVIKNIGHT AM I RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT?!" "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH" The two starters landed in the top. The monster came out of the meteor. "Heh heh, more waifus for me to track down." said the monster. "Wait, doesn't this region have the most of them?"said Squirtle. "I think so," said Bulbasaur. "REALLY? THANKS, FELLAS IMMA GO FIND THEM NOW!" yelled the  
monster. The monster somehow spread out some wings and flew off to make the fanfiction. Then, there was a long pause.  
"*Inhales deeply*  
%#^$# %$#% #%$#%#%$ $ % % %^$ %$ #$ $% & # $ $# #$ %$ % $ ## %%#$#%$#$#$#$#$$!" yelled Squirtle in sheer agony. "WE LET THAT DUMB #$% GO AND FIND THEM! DAMN IT DAMN IT!" yelled Squirtle. "Woah there buddy calm down, only Charizard can say words like that he's like 40 or  
something." said Bulbasaur. "WELL, WE'RE LIKE 35 SO THAT'S #$%ING CLOSE RIGHT?" yelled Squirtle. "Perhaps," said Bulbasaur. The two started to call for help. No one answered. Then suddenly, a Corviknight came by. "Oh thank god, can you help us find a big creepy dude that can fly like you except less cool?" said Bulbasaur. "sure." mumbled the big bird. "Thanks."  
the two starters got on the Corviknight and went to find the monster. "Wait, I think I see it, THERE!" Squirtle pointed to the  
monster. "Hey, can you drop us on that guy." said Bulbasaur." "sure." mumbled Corviknight. He dropped the starters on the  
monster. "Thanks, we owe you!" said Squirtle. "ok." the bird left and it was just two starters and a monster. "THAT'S IT DIE!"  
"HAHA STUPID POKEMON WON'T BE ENOUGH TO STOP ME!" The monster shot lazers out of ears and it got the starters.  
The starters punched the monster in the face in one jump. The monster grabbed them and shocked them. Squirtle grabbed the monster and started to throw him to the ground. The monster grabbed Squirtle and the two went down to the ground at high  
speeds. "OH GOD SQUIRTLE!" yelled Bulbasaur. "IT'S OK MAN I HAVE A SHELL SO I'LL BE FINE! I HEARD THAT  
COMMANDER GUY IS HERE SO LOOK FOR HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" Squirtle and the monster continually fell and punched each other. "YOU'RE THE SCUM OF THE UNIVERSE AND I'M GETTIN' SICK OF IT!" yelled Squirtle. "WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?"  
yelled the monster. "A STUPID THING!" yelled Squirtle. The two landed in the wild area. "Finally, we get to destroy this boring  
place!" said Squirtle. The monster punched Squirtle in the back and sent him flying to the stone wall, making a giant hole.  
Squirtle used water to sprang him back at the monster with his shell. The monster started to bleed. The monster grabbed  
Squirtle and threw him in the air. "GRRRAAGAGHA" the monster mumbled. Weird shocks of lighting soon hitted the monster,  
making big energy waves surround it. The monster crouched down. "DIE!" The monster stood up fast. "BWAHAHAAAHAAA!"  
The monster let out a big energy blast that hit Squirtle. "GRAH, WHO IS THIS GUY?" yelled Squirtle. Squirtle tried to block it but it was stronger than the turtle. After the blast, the monster flew up and slapped Squirtle across the face. It ended with a  
FORWARD AERIAL and Squirtle got slammed to the ground, causing a huge earthquake that covered the whole region.  
"DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDEIDEIDEDIEDIEDIDIDEDIEDEIDEIDEDIEDIE!" the monster said while shooting energy blasts  
from its claws. Explosions happened everywhere. Squirtle tried to get up but the blasts kept on coming. The monster then readied his fists and punched Squirtle right in the stomach. "GWAHAHAAHH!" yelled Squirtle. "HAHA NOW, YOU FEEL PAIN!"  
The monster kept on continuously punching Squirtle, until Bulbasaur finally came. "took you l-long enough." said Squirtle. The  
monster punched Squirtle one last time and threw him out of the wild area. "So, are you the next one I get to kill?" said the  
monster. "Hell no, you give my friend a good beatdown, know I give you no mercy." said Bulbasaur. "DAMN THIS IS SO DUMB!"said the monster. "Of course it is." said a distant voice. "Oh so you're here huh?" said the monster. "Of course, I wanna fight  
too you know." said the one and only Commander. "Now I have here your friend." The commander held up Squirtle by the neck  
and threw him to Bulbasaur. "Now, let's both kill the one NO ONE CHOSE!" The commander kicked Bulbasaur and the monster followed it up with a series of punches. The two kicked the starter into the air and bashed him 100 times. Bulbasaur punched  
the commander and the monster slashed Bulbasaur, reviling blood. "HAHA CAN'T DO SO GOOD ON YOUR OWN CAN YOU?" said the two. They continuously beat up Bulbasaur. "Man, Bulbasaur's getting bodied up there. I gotta help, but how?"  
Then, Squirtle got an idea. He went to piss off a nearby pokemon and then got shot into the air. He headbutted the commander  
and Bulbasaur was able to kick the monster to the ground. The two starters then went head first into the monster. "DAMN IT!"  
yelled the monster. The starters bashed themselves into the monster and the monster yelled in pain. The starters took out  
the monster. All that was left was the commander. "HAHA, THIS TIME NO MORE PLAYING AROUND, I WILL SEND YOU  
ALL SOMEWHERE ELSEWHERE WE CAN REALLY FIGHT!" the commander let out a beam and it hit Bulbasaur and  
Squirtle. The two starters landed in a strange white area that seemed like an area. "Woah this place is massive," said Squirtle.  
"I know right," said Bulbasaur. "BWAHAHA, THIS IS WHERE YOU WILL DIE!" The commander started to change appearances. "Oh man, what will we do Bulbasaur." said Squirtle. "I don't know, but whatever this guy is doing, it's something crazy."  
THE TWO STARTERS ALMOST MANAGED TO PUT THE MONSTERS INTO PLACE, BUT THANKS TO THAT COMMANDER GUY, THEY NOW HAVE TO FIGHT THE COMMANDER ONE LAST TIME! WILL THEY ACHIEVE EXTRAORDINARY  
VICTORY OR HORRIBLE DEATH? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPSIODE OF THIS T RATED SERIES!


	11. Chapter 11

**This story = Written by intellectual**

"NEXT" roared a monster. A slim creature went up. "Heh, so somehow a small punk like you made it into our special program?" said the monster. "Yesh sher, I want to be in thish special club." said the slim guy. "HAHAHAHA, YOU ARE STUPID!" yelled the  
monster. "But, I'll give you a chance." The monster let the slim guy in. "HA REALLY? THEY LET THIS GUY IN?" said one.  
"Okay, gotta show these guys that I can be strong and lead an army so I can capture and create illegal fanfics!" thought the slim  
guy. "Well, let's test this shrimp's strength!" said one. The monster charged to the slim guy and punched his face. "HAHA HOW  
YOU LI- GAH?" The slim guy was hold the fist in his hand and counter attacked. The monster flew into the PowerPoint  
presentation about hot anime chicks. "DAMN IT MAN THEY WERE GETTING TO THE BEST PART!" yelled one. "IT'S NOT MY  
FAULT!" said the monster. "Heh, technically it is big guy, you charged at me thinking I was stupidly weak, without any second  
thought. I can tell you're the foolish one around these parts and will be completely useless when going through universes to  
create nasty fanfics. GET OUT OF MY PLACE DAMN IT!" yelled the slim guy. "What happened to his stupid voice?" said one.  
"BUT, SLIM GUY, YOU CAN'T JUST KICK ME OUT!" said the big monster. "Fine, I will instead make you the commander of  
these parts. You will be the top commander because you do have guts." said the slim guy. "Yes, master." said the big guy.  
Everyone surrounded the slim guy. "What should we do sir?" said one. "Give me a bit of gratitude for actually making you all be  
useful in the future. Cause I will take my father's place and become the new leader. I BENJAMIN DOVERSON WILL TAKE MY  
FATHER'S PLACE AS THE KING OF FANFICTION! BWAHAHAHAHHA!" "ALL HAIL THE KING! ALL HAIL THE KING!"  
chanted the monsters. "Sir, after the ceremony, which universe should we go to to capture waifus and create fanfiction?"  
"Let's go to a place with those small creatures in which pathetic humans train and capture." "Yu-Gi-Oh?" said one monster.  
"Nah, that series is good, let's first go to the POKEMON UNIVERSE!" said Benjamin. "Well, ok!" said one monster.  
"NOW MY REIGN OF TERROR SHOULD NOW COMMENCE! NO ONE WILL KILL ME, STOP ME, BLAST ME OFF!  
I WILL PLEASE MY MOTHER AND MAKE MY FATHER PROUD! THE NEXT DAY LIES A NEW CHAPTER IN THE  
UNIVERSE! AND THE ONE TO START THAT CHAPTER IS BENJAMIN DOVERSON, THE KING OF FANFICTION AND  
BRINGER OF ETERNAL CRINGY AND RUIN YOUR CHILDHOOD STORIES! HA HA HA!" yelled the King of Fanfiction.  
IN CASE YOU HAVE NOT NOTICED THIS IS A FLASHBACK SO YOU CAN GET A BIT OF BACKSTORY, ON THE NEXT  
CHAPTER YOU WILL GET THE FIGHT BETWEEN TWO KANTO STARTERS AND A MONSTER WHO HELPS LEAD A  
WHOLE ARMY! WHAT HAPPENS? Read the next chapter duh. Ye.

**To celebrate breaking 10 chapters, please review, and give suggestions**


End file.
